


The Open Door (Diapercember Day 13)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Diapercember, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.In the aftermath of an argument with her parents, Zoldrak's niece Tierza decides to focus on trying to help Nick get less scared of the outdoors.





	The Open Door (Diapercember Day 13)

**Author's Note:**

> Shortly before this bit, Tierza comes out as bisexual to her parents, who react poorly. She ends up staying with Zoldrak for awhile because of this.

Night 151-157:

Over the next few nights, Tierza stayed with Zoldrak and Nick.

Zoldrak called his brother the day after Thanksgiving and chewed him out for hurting Tierza. He claimed it was more his wife who had a problem with her sexuality, and assured Zoldrak he'd talk to her. He asked to speak with Tierza, but she didn't want to talk to him.

Tierza, meanwhile, poured her efforts into helping Nick. Zoldrak told her about his attempt to get Nick to go outside and how Nick had reacted, and she became determined to help him become less afraid.

“OK, so, after we feed and change him, instead of going to bed right away, I want you to spend some time on the couch with him, reading to him.” Tierza suggested. “While you do that, I'll open the door, and we'll see how he reacts. If he wants to flee, do not stop him.”

“Yeah, not looking to repeat that mistake.” Zoldrak agreed.

  


“OK, Nick, you want to hear a story?”

Nick moaned, looking at the hallway in confusion. “No, we're doing something a bit different tonight, because Tierza is here.” He gently took hold of Nick's shoulder and led him into the living room. After a momentary bit of confusion, Nick followed and sat down beside Zoldrak as he took out the book and started reading. Tierza set to work washing dishes.

A few minutes later, Tierza opened the door. Nick moaned and buried his face against Zoldrak's neck, while Zoldrak fought the urge to flinch. “You're OK, Nick. You're safe.” He said, putting his arm around Nick, and continued reading. Tierza closed the door, and Nick relaxed again.

Tierza waited a few minutes, cleaning the countertops, and then opened the door again. Once again, Nick tensed up and huddled closer to Zoldrak, and Zoldrak gave him reassurance and kept reading.

After a couple more, Tierza decided to stop. Nick was getting more and more tense, but he hadn't had a freak-out yet, and Tierza figured they should end this on a positive note. “Keep reading to him until he seems calm, and then go for your nap.” Tierza said, sitting in the easy chair and pulling out her phone.

  


After a few nights of this, Nick had progressed to the point where the door could stay open for several minutes, and while he wouldn't dare go into the kitchen, he wasn't constantly cowering against Zoldrak, either.

A week after Thanksgiving, Tierza finally called her father. They talked, and she cried, while Zoldrak got ready for work. When he got home that evening, Tierza said that she was heading back home. “Wish me luck?”

“Of course.” Zoldrak said. “And if you need to come back here, you're always welcome.”

“You keep working on Nick tolerating the outside, OK? Don't pressure him, but make sure you leave the door open a bit every night, so he can get used to it.” Tierza said. “With any luck, maybe you'll be able to hand out treats this Halloween.”


End file.
